The present invention relates to an electromagnetically drive type fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve, in which a stationary core and a movable member are arranged in a cylindrical-shaped vessel made of a metallic material, an electromagnetic drive device drives the movable member, and a valve element provided at a tip end of the movable member opens and closes a fuel injection port provided at a tip end of the cylindrical-shaped vessel made of a metallic material, and a method of assembling the same.
An electromagnetic fuel injection valve of this type comprises a cylindrical-shaped metallic vessel, in which a fuel injection port means is fitted to a tip end side thereof.
A stationary core formed centrally thereof with a through-hole, which makes a fuel introduction passage, is fitted to an inner periphery of the metallic cylindrical-shaped vessel on a rear end side thereof.
A movable member is arranged between a stationary core and the fuel injection port.
The movable member comprises a plunger and an anchor provided on an end of the plunger on the stationary core side so as to face an end surface of the stationary core.
Also, a valve element to open and close the fuel injection port is provided on the other end of the plunger.
A cylindrical-shaped electromagnetic coil device is mounted to an outer periphery of the metallic cylindrical-shaped vessel and a magnetic path passing through the stationary core and the anchor is formed around the electromagnetic coil device.
The stationary core is mounted to the metallic cylindrical-shaped vessel which is lengthy in an axial direction after the movable member is assembled, and then a spring for biasing the movable member in a direction, in which the valve element of the movable member closes the fuel injection port, and a regulator for regulating the bias of the spring are arranged in this order in the fuel introduction passage of the stationary core.
With a conventional electromagnetic fuel injection valve and a method of assembling the same, for example disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3734702, a movable member is first assembled into a metallic cylindrical-shaped vessel and then a stationary core is fixed to an inner periphery of an open end of the metallic cylindrical-shaped vessel.
Therefore, there is caused a problem that it is difficult to regulate the movable member in stroke.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic fuel injection valve, in which it is easy to regulate a movable member in stroke, and a method of assembling the same.